Beyond Words
by deathrosekitty
Summary: They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile. JackieHyde
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Many Kisses

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 1: The Start of Many Kisses

Jackie pulled one of her legs to her chest as she tried to focus on the television. However, the crappy show playing wasn't what was on her mind. The dirty hippy that everyone called Hyde, but the pretty girl insisted on calling him by his first name, Steven.

The group had left them all alone this summer. Jackie's boyfriend (or now ex-boyfriend) Michael Kelso had run off to California with her best friend Donna Pinciotti, Eric Forman had run after them to get Donna back, and Fez was at the pool trying to see naked women. All that was left was her and Hyde.

She was usually the popular one. The person with a ton of things to do and many people who wanted to hang out with her. Jackie couldn't think of a reason why she had wasted a whole week in the basement, silently watching television with her total opposite.

Hyde gave a small cough and moved to get in a more comfortable position. He asked himself again why he was sitting right next to the one person he stood everything against. The hippy boy wondered why he was sitting on the couch next to Jackie instead of in his chair away from her. He should have been somewhere else hooking up with a hot, easy girl. Not here with the princess of snob.

He had known that Jackie would be a mess when she found out that stupid Kelso had taken off after the two were 'supposedly getting married.' Hyde had also known that he would be the one picking up the pieces, like he had always done. It had amused him that none of their friends ever realized how close Jackie and he had gotten.

Hyde gazed at Jackie through his sunglasses. He saw her glance back at him. Without thinking the hippy boy leaned over to her and kissed the snobby girl. There was no hesitation between them as she kissed him back.

The pair pulled away from each other and continued to watch the television show. Both had a look of realization on their faces. Jackie tried to sneak a peek at Steven's face, but he was already facing her. Hyde pulled off his sunglasses and laid them on the table before he placed a hand on the side of Jackie's face. He pulled her closer to kiss her again. This time he wasn't surprised when she didn't move away from him.

"Hello, my boring friends!" Fez announced before he entered the basement. Jackie flew to one end of the couch as Hyde grabbed his sunglasses and sat in his chair. As their foreign friend entered the room he smiled brightly. "I saw a boob today!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and Hyde seemed unemotional about the whole thing. Fez rattled on. "Yes, I saw a boob, and it was glorious! Did you hear Fez?"

"Yeah, we heard." Hyde answered.

A few more seconds of silence and the foreign boy broke down. "Fine! I lied! Are you happy now!?"

"No one cares Fez." Jackie rolled her eyes again. Fez stuck his tongue out at the bitchy female and stomped back out of the basement.

"I'll show you!"

The moment that Fez left the room Jackie and Hyde made eye contact again he lunged at her and they started making out again. A sound interrupted them when the two heard Mrs. Forman walking down the stairs. The two pulled apart to watch the older woman, who was more of a mother to them then their own parents walk down the steps.

Kitty smiled at the two when she noticed them. "I didn't expect you two here! Have you seen Eric?"

"He's not here." Hyde answered. "I think he said something about going to the library."

Steven glared at Jackie to make sure she didn't say anything stupid. "Yeah, he's probably trying to avoid all the areas that remind him of Donna since he's going to die alone now. After all, it's not like he'd have the guts to go after her or anything."

Kitty laughed at them. "Well, that's for sure. I haven't seen him since he heard that Donna went to California. If you see Eric, tell him that I want to talk to him, alright?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Forman, will do." Hyde stated. He glared at Jackie when the older woman left. "Way to almost blow it, Jackie."

"What? I didn't tell her that Eric took off to follow Donna and bring her back."

He shook his head. "It's getting harder to fool Red and Kitty. Pretty soon they'll figure out that Eric's gone."

"I guess we'll have to come up with something to make them think he's still here…" Jackie shrugged her shoulders. She squirmed under Steven's stare.

He laughed. "You? You're actually going to do something for someone else?"

"Hey, if Donna isn't here for me to tell her all the things she's doing wrong in her life, she might end up working as a lumberjack and settling for Eric. Face it, without me she would be nothing."

Hyde shook his head at the girl's insults. "I think you're the one who would be nothing without Donna."

"Excuse you, you dirty hippy?"

"You heard me cheerleader!"

The two glared at each other from their seats. Both were thinking a variety of insults to throw at each other.

Jackie snorted at him. "I am way to rich to listen to your pathetic attempts to flirt with me."

"Me? Flirt with you? Why don't you fess up and finally admit that the only reason you come to the basement anymore is to see me? You probably loved the fact that Kelso left because that gave you a reason to come crying to me for attention. Well, listen here princess, I'm not buying it!"

"You are such a jerk!"

"And you are such a bitch!"

Both of them jumped up from their seats to glare at each other chest to chest. Soon their glaring contest turned into a fierce kissing battle that held too much passion to be wrote off as hatred.

Jackie broke off from Hyde to scream at him. "I hate you!"

"I hate you!" He yelled back before he grabbed her slender waist and begun kissing the snobby girl again.

Neither Jackie nor Hyde realized that over the years of the gang knowing each other that it was the two of them who had the strongest bond and the weakest. A strong attraction had been building between them since the first breakup between Kelso and her. Hyde picked up the pieces unwillingly, while trying to teach her how to think for herself.

More and more when Jackie's heart was broken he had seen the true her that he wanted to see more of. Hyde knew he was being cruel every time he tried to get Kelso caught, so she would break up with him and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks could bestow more knowledge into the cheerleaders mind. He liked to think that a lot of what Jackie had become was due to his help. She learned not to take anyone's crap, not to open up to everyone who crossed her path, and on rare occasions do something nice for someone besides herself.

It had been the day of the Veterans barbeque that Hyde learned how much he truly fell for Jackie. He just never thought she felt the same after she announced that she didn't feel anything. It had been enough for him after that to continue on their roles as enemies. Now that Hyde knew Jackie was attracted to him back he wondered if they'd actually end up together, rather than her going back to Kelso.

The couple pulled away from each other for air and Hyde was glad he kept his sunglasses on this time. Jackie gave the older boy a 'deer caught in the headlights' look before she turned on her heel and ran out of the basement.

He watched her go as he sat back down in his chair. He knew he would be betraying one of his closest friends by pursuing Jackie, but the hippy boy no longer cared. The spoiled girl brought out a fire in him that not even the coolest biker chick could do and Hyde didn't want to put that fire out.

Hyde sighed. He stared up at the ceiling for a brief time before getting up to get his stash. "This is going to be a long summer."

**I hate the fact that Jackie and Hyde ever broke up!!! So I thought I'd write about a lighter version that had to do with the summer they got together and some flashbacks to before that. I might also go past the summer they got together, but I don't know how far. It'll be up to your reviews for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this! The second chapter should come soon…**

_Next time… flashbacks with Hyde and Jackie!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Days

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 2: The Beginning Days

The few days since Jackie and Hyde started kissing started to make the dirty hippy rather paranoid. If they were ever caught it would mean having to give up the ability to touch the popular princess again. For as much as the gang was close friends, they never realized how Steven Hyde felt for Jackie Burkhart and it had started years ago…

_Hyde sighed at the perky little girl in front of him. He was supposed to show her around as a punishment for being caught smoking behind the bleachers._

"_Hi, I'm Jackie! I just came from private school and…"_

_He shook his head at the brunette. "Listen, if you want to fit in here don't act like a snobby brat."_

_Shock emanated from Jackie's features before her eyes watered up. "I'm not a snobby brat you jerk!" She kicked him in the shin before turning back to the office secretary, "I want a new guide!"_

"_You'll get what you'll get honey. No one gets royal treatment around here."_

_Hyde smirked at Jackie before he mockingly opened the door and bowed to her, "After you, princess."_

_The rich girl glared at him before stomping out of the office. Hyde closed the door on her before she could leave the room and she ended up stomping right into the door._

"_Ow, you'll pay for that!"_

_He gave her another smirk, "What are you going to do? Call your daddy?"_

_Jackie made a sound that was a half scream and half growl before she opened the office door and stomped out into the hallway. "Are you going to show me around this dingy school or what?"_

"_Coming princess," Hyde mocked before he followed her out of the room._

Hyde laughed at the memory as he crossed his arms under his head and laid down on his bed. The first time they met was a bust. Jackie just didn't know how to survive in real life, which annoyed the dirty hippy to no end. After years of her hanging around the gang she had finally gotten a little better than that pampered princess phase she was in when she just moved to Point Place. In fact, there were quite a lot of memories that were of just Jackie and him.

Sleep claimed the boy, but the memories didn't stop.

_Jackie smiled up at him as he closed the door to his home. She looked away awkwardly when his mother yelled at him and he yelled back. The words they exchanged held no real meaning until Jackie asked him if he wanted to drive her father's car. _

_Hyde _revved_ the engine and sped out the driveway. "You want to go straight to the prom or drive around town?"_

"_Let's go get dinner at the Hub." Jackie answered._

_Hyde gave her a quick glance as he drove through Point Place. "Don't you usually like to go to a fancy dinner for prom rather than the Hub?"_

"_Yeah, usually," Jackie replied as she gazed at him. "I don't know why, I just want to go there instead."_

"_Alright," Hyde ended the conversation though he was a little confused as to why Jackie would avoid going to a fancy restaurant. He shrugged it off and parked before taking her into the Hub._

_It was crowded, but Hyde didn't care. Jackie ordered a hot dog and fries and Hyde ordered a burger. They took their orders to go._

"_Will you drive around town for a little bit? I want to make sure that Michael's already there and that he gets a good view of us when we come into the dance."_

"_Jackie, there's really no place to go in Point Place to _drive around._" Hyde answered._

"_You can race a cop." Jackie proposed with a smile. "We can run for the dance to get away from him."_

_Hyde gave her a glance as he finished his burger and most of her fries. "Race a cop, huh? You're okay with that?"_

"_Yeah, as long as you can help me make Michael jealous."_

"_Will do." Hyde peeled out into the streets. "I know just who to go for."_

_The two laughed as they entered the gym. Everyone who knew them was staring. Jackie made Hyde stop so she could fix her hair before she pulled him onto the dance floor._

"_So…" Hyde started. "I never thought you would be one to get a kick out of pissing off a cop."_

"_Yeah… I don't know either, but that was so much fun!" Hyde noticed Jackie staring at Kelso. An unidentified emotion passed through him before he forced himself to smirk at her. "I'll take Pam, you can have Kelso."_

"_But we're on a date together, Steven!" Jackie protested as the dirty hippy walked away to talk to Kelso at the punch bowl._

_He didn't regret the smile that she gave him afterwards. It was over her shoulder when Kelso was looking the other way as Hyde was taking Pam outside to be 'alone.' It was a smile that said it was their little secret and it was the best secret he could hope to keep._

**XXX**

Jackie twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. She sighed at the thought of Michael Kelso, who promised to marry her, but decided that high-tailing it for California with Donna would be better. Her mismatched eyes didn't water up like they had since she found out. This was the first night that Jackie could think about Michael not really loving her and not cry about it.

She pulled her brown hair out of her face and into a perfect ponytail. An empty shoe box lay beside her. Jackie gave another sigh before she took the lid off of the box and wandered around her room to put everything that she had shared with her first love, Michael Kelso, into it.

What seemed like millions of photographs were taken out of photo albums and picture frames and placed into the box first. Some were of the whole group or three or four of them together, others were of just Michael and Jackie. She saw flashes of the pictures as she dropped them into the box. There was one of the two of them at the carnival, at the Hub, the basement…too many memories that depressed the preppy girl. She was done with being cheated on and lied to.

"I am done with you, Michael Kelso!"

Jackie felt renewed as she stated what she had thought about millions of times. With new energy she pulled presents that she had always hated and thought were stupid from the pretty boy. She found articles of his clothing that had somehow ended up a part of her wardrobe and some pieces of her own clothes and jewelry that just reminded her too much of him. Jackie put it all in the box.

"Miss? Is there anything you need?" One of her maids asked. They were always sympathetic when they thought they'd get more money, but the spoiled girl didn't want that false kindness now. She was too done with people who use her to consider being nice to her servants anymore.

"No, get out of my room or I'll fire you and have you deported!"

The maid squeaked in fear as she slammed the door and noisily ran down the stairs. Jackie frowned at her closed door. She moved back to her bed where she picked up the lid to the now filled box and covered everything that ever made her think of being in love with Michael. The pretty boy was now no more to the spoiled rich girl. He was nothing.

Jackie rummaged through her desk to find a marker. She scribbled on the lid with her perfect handwriting:

"_**Break up box**_."

Finally happy with the full shoe box, she pushed it under the bed and hoped that she could forget about ever being in love with the idiot of their group. So instead Jackie focused on something that made her happier.

Who knew that would be memories of being around Steven Hyde?

_Jackie lifted her lips into a coy smile that most boys would swoon over, but it didn't seem to affect Steven Hyde. That was why the spoiled girl started to like him. No games worked, or at least that was what it looked like._

_It was veterans day, the day that he said he would go on a date with Jackie after he hit some sleaze she picked up to make him jealous. The jealous part backfired horribly. Thankfully, the sleaze didn't know how to keep his mouth shut._

_Now they weren't talking. Actually, now Jackie wasn't talking. She knew it was time to go for a kiss to see if there were any real sparks or if it was just all in her head._

_Steven lowered his head to meet her mouth…_

_A fire that Jackie never knew of burst into her. It was passion, lust, and a million other things that she couldn't name into one. It was like she had always kissed him, though in reality that was a lie. However, as the spoiled rich girl pulled away she didn't see anything on the dirty hippy's face._

"_I felt…" _I love you, Steven Hyde! _Jackie screamed in her head, though she felt something complelely opposite slip out of her mouth,_ "_Nothing."_

_He gave her a confused look, "Nothing?"_

_Jackie squished the small hope that threatened to surface. _He doesn't like me, even though I have everything and he should be in love with me just for that he doesn't want me. _The spoiled girl complemented him on his kissing and the two got back in his car to go back to the basement. Jackie was good at lying. She could talk her way out of this one and then soon everyone would forget it happened. No one would know how much she liked Steven._

He wouldn't want me anyway, it's not like I'm ever going to be smart like Donna. I'm not going to waste my time on acting like I'm smart when looks and money is all that is going to matter. Plus, I was just doing this to make Michael jealous. That's all…

_She chattered on and on about cheerleaders and everything else she could think of while putting herself down and picking herself back up again in her mind. By the time Steven and Jackie got to the basement she almost forgot about the insecurities she had about Steven. Once again money was all that mattered to her._

Jackie let go of the memory as soon as she heard angry yelling downstairs in her house. Now more than ever she wished that she was in the basement making out with Steven rather than listen to her parents fight. He, out of all their friends, would understand without words. That dirty hippy knew what she needed and gave that to her without a word. Steven wouldn't give her what she wanted, he wouldn't support her being a spoiled rich girl, but he would give her something else she craved for and didn't even realize it:

True love.

The beautiful girl smiled happily as her Abba soundtrack filled up the room with its upbeat music. She couldn't wait to go to the basement tomorrow to see her Steven. He didn't even know he would be hers until it was too late!

**Wow. I thought I was going to be able to put more flashbacks in there, but that is okay. There are about twelve chapters in all and I will be trying to post them Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I hope you all enjoy!**

Next up! _Perhaps more flashbacks and some different places Jackie and Hyde make out in that isn't the Forman household! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Attraction Develops

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 3: The Attraction Develops

Jackie entered the basement with a smile. Hyde turned to smirk back at her. She walked towards him, but stopped when she noticed Fez sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here? I thought you were checking out women at the pool?"

"Aiii," their foreign friend started to whine, "This one pretty lady got all mad when I asked her to take off her top, so I could see the rest of her boobs and chased me all around Point Place! I am hiding from her; she said that she would…smash it off!"

The rich girl barely held back a snicker at her friend's fear. She let an annoyed tone creep into her voice instead, "Well, that's never stopped you before. Why don't you go to the Hub, instead?" _And leave me alone with Steven…_

"I can't!"

Jackie stopped paying attention to Fez's whining after she learned that he was just not going to leave. It looked like she wouldn't get to make-out with Steven today. "Yeah, well, I'm leaving. I got better things to do than sit around here."

It was a lie, but it stopped Fez from talking and the curious gaze from Steven's sunglass-covered eyes sent a chill down her spine.

"Where are you off to?" Was Steven's reply as Fez stared obliviously at the television, still muttering about getting chased out of the pool.

"I guess to the Hub before I head to the mall." Jackie shrugged as she grabbed the doorknob.

Steven pushed himself up from his chair, "I'm going to the bar to pick up some chicks, so I can take you."

Fez didn't even notice the two leave.

**XXX**

"Man, I never thought I would get out of there. Fez was bitching to me for over an hour!" The dirty hippy complained. Jackie smirked at him as he maneuvered his car into the Hub's parking lot and turned the vehicle off. He smirked back at her as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him.

The kiss seemed endless. Jackie loved how Steven was always so demanding, yet sweetly attentive in his kisses. It made her dizzy and so complete. It was the opposite of Michael's careless and fast ones. She couldn't even see why she wanted to marry that idiot now.

Hyde pulled away from her to get out of his car, "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah," Jackie sighed and got out of the car as well. They entered the Hub without touching; no one would feel it was odd for the two to be together since they were with the same group of friends, but if they were to touch rumors would fly and Jackie might lose Steven before they could make it official.

The rich girl looked over at the dirty hippy as they went over to order their food. This was the first time they had been somewhere alone together that wasn't the Forman's basement after they had started making out.

Jackie gave the man her order and went to grab money out of her purse when she felt Steven's hand stop her. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I got it."

Her heart skipped a beat as she took the drinks and fought for a place to sit in the overcrowded room. She found a small table for just the two of them as Hyde brought the food. Michael never paid for food; it was always her that did the paying.

Jackie forcibly made her mind stop thinking about Michael as she grabbed a French fry. He was the past and Steven was now her future, he just needed to know it.

After she washed down the French fry with a part of her soda she found the courage to gaze up at Steven. He was already staring at her and he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Wait!" Jackie protested, "What if someone sees?"

"So?" Steven replied back, "Fez is in the basement and everyone else is in California. It doesn't matter if anyone else sees; we can just tell Kelso and everybody that it was some stupid rumor."

Jackie gave him a smile, "I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't, now shut up and kiss me."

Normally Jackie would have been angry and said something smart back at him, but she was too happy that she got to kiss Steven out in public where anyone could see.

Well, anyone except for their friends…They would never understand.

**XXX**

Steven rolled his eyes as Jackie came out of the dressing room in another outfit that he really didn't care about. A much more interesting thought of ripping off her clothes entered his head, but he quickly pushed it aside.

Finally, Jackie was done shopping. As the two were window shopping through the rest of the mall, Hyde pulled her aside to make out in several random places.

They were laughing at one of the mall cops scolding them for making out in a changing room as they left the mall. Hyde placed his arm around Jackie as he asked her, "Where to next?"

"I'm not sure…" Jackie gave him a mischievous smile as she wondered how many other public places they could go to make out before her crushes new found liberty for public affection wore off. "How about we go get an ice cream?"

"Alright."

**XXX**

Hyde gazed around the basement, and then smirked at the girl behind him. "No Fez."

"Good." He couldn't help but melt at the mischievous smile that Jackie gave. It was a smile that she constantly gave whenever she was around him, and it usually signaled something bad that the two of them would do…

He remembered the first time she gave him that smile…

_Jackie was crying, again, and it was really getting on his nerves. Hyde never understood why the girl would sit and be miserable about Kelso cheating on her, forgive him, and then repeat the process all over again. If he was her, and he was thankful he never would be and never was, he would get Kelso back and move on to someone new. Someone with his arm around her right now… damn! Hyde really wanted to be with her._

_The dirty hippy pushed the thoughts out of his head. He would never get Jackie, even if she was remotely interested he couldn't do that to his best friend. However, that didn't stop him from pointing out that they shouldn't be together._

"_What am I supposed to do, Steven?" The spoiled girl looked up at her uncomfortable friend with hope, but Hyde didn't think she needed guidance, he would rather she be corrupted._

"_Get him back."_

_He jumped off his car to try and sweep away the dirty thoughts that contaminated his mind. Why did Jackie have to be so hot?_

"_How can I get him back?" She had stopped crying and was waiting for her 'teacher' to, well; teach her what she should do._

"_I'm not sure." Hyde answered honestly. He didn't know exactly what Jackie wanted to do to Kelso, besides change him, so he couldn't say how to get the idiot back for cheating on her._

"_How about a really good burn?"_

_Hyde smirked. He could do burns. He was the master of burns when it came to their group of friends. "What exactly do you have in mind, grasshopper?"_

_Jackie gave a smile that was full of unsaid plans, a mischievous smile that Hyde had never seen on the girl. It suited her. She slid off the car to stand by the dirty hippy._

"_Well, it's just an idea, but…" _

_The smile started a beautiful friendship of burns on Kelso._

Hyde laughed as Jackie pushed him down on the couch before they kissed again. He briefly wondered how his life had gotten so good as to have his crush making out with him.

**Sorry about the delay, I started to procrastinate and then I had a ton of stuff to do for my classes. I'm in summer classes so I don't know how much I will be able to update, so I changed the updates for this for on Monday and Thursday because I no longer have classes and can't get to a computer with internet on Friday and three updates a week will be too much for me right now.**

_Next up! Mrs. Forman finds them making out and an ex of Hyde's has something nasty to say about Jackie._

Reviews help the muse prosper. I must thank you for the reviews you have given me so far!


	4. Chapter4:Not So Much of a Secret Anymore

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 4: Not So Much of a Secret Anymore

He should have been mad that she ousted one of his best friends. The fact that Eric went to California for Donna was amazing in itself because usually it would take the whole entire group for that awkward boy to go anywhere by himself. Well, except for touching himself in the bathroom, but even Donna didn't want any part in that.

Anyway, Hyde had come up the basement stairs and opened the fridge to steal one of Red's beers when the vixen known as Jackie Burkhart came in the sliding glass door and walked up to him to kiss him. He had forgotten all about the refrigerator being open to enjoy the taste of her mouth when Mrs. Forman came in and saw them. He could suppose that the spoiled girl was surprised by the mention of being together in a relationship and that is why she decided to tell about Eric, but he still should have been angry.

So why did Hyde smile, say that she was bad ass, and kiss her again instead? He didn't know the answer to that.

"Want to go to the Hub?" Jackie asked when she had to breathe.

"Sure." He replied.

**XXX**

"I just don't get it." Jackie leaned close as Hyde tried to explain his reasoning for not buying jewelry. She reasoned that it was only because he was cheap and wanted to confuse that simple fact with a bunch of fancy words that didn't make any sense to her. All she had asked him was if he ever bought anything for a girl that he was with and he starts rambling about the man!

_How annoying!_ Jackie thought as he explained it again. A biker chick, just the kind that Hyde likes, came into the Hub and the rich girl had to swallow a bit of the green monster called jealousy. She just knew that Hyde would ignore her in favor for this new girl.

In response to her thoughts the biker girl, who in Jackie's opinion needed to learn something about make-up walked straight to their table and nodded towards Hyde, while ignoring Jackie. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi," Hyde replied simply before looking back at Jackie, "Are you about ready to go?"

Jackie smiled at him, not because she was in fact ready to go, but for the fact that he just basically blew off the girl and she seemed completely pissed.

"Yeah, I'm done with my food. Let's go."

Jackie froze when the girl put her hand on Hyde's chest and he stared back at the female. "Why don't you dump this princess and hang out with me?"

"Sorry, Chrissy. Been there done that. What happened to New York?"

Chrissy scoffed at him, or sneered. Jackie couldn't tell. She was still shocked that Steven actually told the girl 'no' and also that he knew her and she wasn't just some random chick.

"Fine," The girl completely ignored his question and instead focused on Jackie. "I never thought you'd be one to sell yourself to one of the man's children."

Jackie watched Steven's jaw tighten, which signaled that he was angry. She started to worry that he would ditch her for the biker chick, but she was shocked once again when he opened his mouth.

"Jackie isn't one of the 'man's children'."

"Yeah, right." The girl replied. "You're not even interested in taking down the man anymore. Instead, you just fall for the trap of one of his children." Chrissy gestured towards Jackie.

"Jackie is not one of his children! She's a rebel to the man like I am! She's more of a rebel than you will ever be and, yeah…" He finished lamely, trying to understand why he just stood up for Jackie when the pretty girl was clearly everything the biker chick said she was.

"Whatever," Chrissy shrugged before she picked up on another male in the Hub who had been staring at her rack.

Was he out of his mind? It was just a few years before he was gladly willing to leave with that woman and now he's insulting her.

Hyde rubbed his face and went outside. Jackie followed after him.

"That was really sweet, Steven."

"Yeah," He replied. He was still confused as to why he would openly stand up for Jackie, when for years he's been trying to cover up the crush he's had on her. He didn't want things to turn out like they did with Donna and him.

He didn't look at her, so Jackie moved so she was in front of him. She reached up to kiss him and was glad when Steven had kissed her back without any hesitation. He seemed to get out of whatever funk he was in.

"You ready to go?" He asked again.

"Yeah." Jackie smiled as she spotted Chrissy glaring at her through the Hub window. She skipped behind Steven as he made his way to his car.

_He defended me! He even chose me over that uggo!_ Jackie sang in her head. It kind of reminded her of the time she tried so hard to win Steven's affections.

_Jackie had waited all day for her mother and father to leave for a big party before she approached the maid._

"_Hey, listen to me! I want a big bag of pot, okay?" Jackie spoke slowly and loudly, so the older woman would understand. The maid acted like she didn't know what she was talking about, so the rich girl resorted to a more direct method. _

"_Either give it to me or I'll deport you."_

_The maid handed it over without another word. _Great! Now I only need to find Steven!_ Jackie thought to herself as she went over to the basement to ask where the dirty hippy might be. After getting the answer that she wanted she headed for the streets to track down the man she loved._

They had ended up getting caught by the cops because of her big mouth and he had lied to protect her from going to jail. It had always meant so much to Jackie that despite the fact that Steven and her were on different worlds that he had put their differences aside to try and help her again and again.

If there was some way she could repay him…

_Next up! An old friend of Jackie's pops in…_

I must apologize for the very late update. My procrastination is sticking it's tongue out at me.


	5. Chapter 5: Reversal Situation

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 5: Reversal Situation

"Why are we hanging out with Leo in the alley behind Fatso Burger?" Jackie tried to keep the whine out of her voice, but failed. She had wanted to spend the day kissing Steven, not surrounded by dirt and filth and the smell of pee.

Leo's unfocused eyes blinked, "I think she's hitting on me man."

Jackie gasped in surprise. "I am not!"

Hyde snickered a little. They were all high, but even without being stoned he would have found it hilarious that Jackie was trying pick up Leo. In fact it was so funny to him; he started to laugh even harder.

"Listen," Jackie started to defend herself, "no offense but the only dirty hippy I'd lower my standards for is Steven, but I'm sure you could get a very nice girlfriend if you showered and did something with your hair and your entire wardrobe would have to go…"

"Jackie, do we really have to listen to yourself absorbed attempts to make everything around you shallow and pretty."

Jackie twisted her hair, but didn't find offense with anything Steven had said. After all he was always rambling about something or another and he said her world was pretty and that's all that mattered to her.

The three of them stood there for another hour, not really speaking. Jackie picked at her nails as Leo and Steven stared at the brick wall opposite of the one they were leaning on. _How can they find staring at nothing interesting?_ She thought.

"Uhm…Well, not like this isn't fun or anything and it's not, but I'm going to go to the mall." Jackie announced. She didn't turn around to see their faces, but she thought_ 'if you love me you'll follow me, Steven!'_ loudly in her head as she stomped away.

"What was that about, Hyde man?"

Hyde shrugged. "Don't know man, but she's probably thinking something stupid like 'Steven! Come after me!' or something along those lines."

Leo turned to the younger male, "Well aren't you going to go after her?"

"No, why would I do that?" Hyde lingered a little longer with the friend he considered as a flighty father before going after her mumbling, "I'm sick of her annoying crap."

XXX

_Ah surrounded by shiny, new, expensive things. I love it!_ Jackie thought as she browsed through a clothes rack with a bored expression on her face. _Have it… Ugly… Have it… Looks stupid…_

"Jackie Burkhart, THE Jackie Burkhart it is you!"

Jackie turned towards the posh accent and locked eyes with a hot black hair, brown eyed male with an expensive looking suit on. She couldn't believe her eyes. "John? How long has it been?"

He smiled as he drifted closer to the rich girl. "A couple of years at least, last time we saw each other we were both vacationing overseas."

"Oh yeah! Ugh, I hate foreign places, so dirty. Anyway, what are you doing in Point Place, Wisconsin?" Jackie asked as she took his offered arm and they strolled together out of the store towards the food court.

"Your father called me and told me to visit. He said something about us being a good match together and I have to admit I don't disagree."

Jackie's smile slipped from her face. She knew full well that her father had never approved of Michael; if he had decided to pull strings to get her a new boyfriend he must have heard about Steven and her. As much as she loved money and her father she had always chosen love over her comfortable lifestyle, but not actually being in a relationship with Steven made her hesitate.

"To be completely honest," John continued. "I am more of a match for you than any trash around here. And if you have any class at all you would give up your running around and start dating with people on the same level as you. Quit wasting time on charity."

"What makes you think I'm dating trash or giving them charity? Are you calling me a whore?"

He patted her hand and she pulled it away from him like he was contagious. She brushed her bouncy brown hair away from her face and gave him a glare.

"Listen, John. Not that you aren't attractive or anything, but I'm not interested."

John tried once more to reason with her, but only made her angrier. Jackie stomped away from him. He grabbed her arm.

"You can't possibly think that your little boyfriend is more important than the money and connections I have."

Jackie pushed him away. She didn't care if she was making a big scene in a mall where most of the people knew her, so she talked louder almost shouting while he tried to quiet her. "Steven Hyde is more capable of going places than you are. He is smart and he doesn't take crap from idiots like you who think that money is everything!"

"Are you saying that you don't think money is everything?"

"Money is everything!" Jackie blushed because she knew she was being made into a hypocrite, "But… oh! Just get away from me! I would prefer him over you any day!"

He walked away, clearly disgusted with her. Jackie crossed her arms and gazed around the mall. Everyone who had been watching her fit before continued with what they were doing before. She sighed before deciding to go sit down.

"Jackie?"

She jumped in surprise as she locked eyes with the person she had just been defending. "Steven? What are you doing here?"

"I heard everything you said." Hyde replied, not explaining anything and she couldn't read his expression because of the sunglasses he hid behind.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, "It's...It's not a big deal. Just some idiot who thought he could buy me off."

Hyde slid his hands in his pockets. "Want to grab a shake?"

"Sure."

They sat down across from each other sipping the drinks. The awkwardness of the whole situation didn't slip away. Both avoided eye contact.

_Since when do we defend each other?_ Hyde thought. _First I slip up and say something stupid and now Jackie's defending me like we're in a relationship._

Jackie snorted. "Look at that uggo. She thinks that she can pull of that much make up?"

The two locked eyes before looking away again. Hyde didn't commit anything as Jackie started to randomly comment on people who walked through the mall. "Those shoes have been out of fashion for two years."

"Hey. Uhh, I think we need to talk about what's been going on between us Jackie."

Jackie continued to sip on her shake. _He's going to call whatever it is we're doing off because he saw me defend him like a lovesick puppy. Well, I do love him, but I can't possibly admit that again and have me treat me like I'm nothing._

"Come on. Let's go to the basement so it'll just be the two of us."

"Alright."

With both Jackie and Hyde in zen mode they finished their drinks and made their way to the Foreman basement.

_Next up! Hyde and Jackie have a talk, but it doesn't go exactly as planned._

**Notes:  
**It's been awhile since I updated, so I'm not sure if I was able to get into the same flow as before, but I hope this chapter didn't turn out too bad; also, not sure if Jackie would have gone overseas or somewhere to vacation, but I figured might as well put it in. It was hard to finish the chapter, but I'm happy that I was finally able to update this. Please review and I'm hoping the next chapter will be out sometime soon.

Almost halfway done!


	6. Chapter 6: What We Are

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 6: What We Are

The awkward atmosphere was getting to Jackie. She shifted in her seat to gaze at the television's blank screen.

Hyde stared at Jackie. He seemed zoned out. Even as she turned away and he knew he should turn his head as well, he just couldn't. Where should he begin? What should he say? What did he want from this obnoxious bubbly brunette cheerleader?

She twirled her hair absently. "So… We were going to talk…?"

"Yeah," He nodded. Clearing his throat he started, "About what's been going on…"

Jackie's gaze made him turn away. _I like you, Steven._ But she couldn't say it. How many times had she told him her feelings and he ended up insulting her or pointing out he didn't feel the same?

_Do we really need words and definitions to what we are?_ Hyde thought to himself. _Why was I so apt to talk about stupid stuff like emotions? _He knew why. The kissing, having her defend him without knowing he was even there. The dirty hippy's feelings for her had only been flowing and ebbing before, now it was in his face punching him.

He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. But he knew it wouldn't last. There was only so much time until Kelso came back and everyone knew that idiot always got what he wanted without trying.

They had always danced around the topic of emotions, the possibility of a relationship. Then one of them would back out as soon as it got too close and possibility might have turned into reality.

"We've been making out a lot, but it's not like we're in a relationship. You're not my girlfriend." Hyde stated. _I like you, Jackie. I'm such a coward. I won't admit it. I won't do that to my best friend._

"Yeah…Yeah," Jackie agreed. "It's not like I asked you to be my boyfriend or anything. We're just having fun." _Please Steven, don't end whatever it is that we're doing._

He nodded. "So, we cool?"

Confused as to what she had to be 'cool' about she replied, "Sure."

They watched the television screen for a few seconds longer before Hyde blew out a sigh. He seemed defeated in some way, but Jackie couldn't understand what was going on in his head.

"Want to make out?"

She smiled at him, "Hell yeah."

XXX

Hyde clicked off the TV and walked towards his room in the back. He propped his hands behind his head as he lay down on his cot.

_Jackie giggled as his lips wandered around her neck. "Steven! That tickles."_

_He smiled, but didn't stop his attention to her neck. They hadn't done anything but kissed each other on the lips and occasionally let their hands wander each other, but Hyde had wanted more. He had negated the 'talk' he asked to have with her and ended up getting to touch her as well. The hippy knew it was wrong and he was getting much more than he deserved. He knew he owed Jackie admittance to his feelings, but he was too stubborn to say it._

_Jackie didn't know it, but he preferred to show her his feelings instead. Hyde kept pushing things, until she pulled away. There were no words between them when she left._

_Hyde already knew she wasn't the type to sleep around. But a guy could dream couldn't he?_

Not that his fantasies were very fair to her. He tended to be more open than the rest of the group, except for Eric who was only shot down for trying certain things and Fez who only did unmentionable things to himself.

He toyed with the idea that he only wanted her because he wanted to bang her, but whenever she came to mind dirty thoughts were last and thoughts of her eyes and hair and cute little outfits came first. Hyde sighed at the fact that he sounded just like a girl.

Worse than that, he sounded like a pretty, frilly preppy lovesick girl. Life was cruel.

Hyde closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than holding Jackie Burkhart's hand.

XXX

Jackie put a hand over the hickey Steven left on her collarbone. Things had gotten too passionate, too quickly and she was scared about the next level. She didn't want to put out just because she wanted to be with him. Instead, she had run away without saying anything.

_How do you feel right now Steven? Do you miss me? Are you mad because I couldn't sleep with you?_

She uncovered the mark and stared at it. He had some skill. Even with having only one boyfriend she was quite the expert on love marks. Jackie smiled to herself.

_Steven marked me!_

Jackie posed in the mirror. She no longer cared about the non-talk they had earlier that day. To her Steven was closer than ever.

XXX

They were back where they started. Another week went by where both of them were blindly staring at the TV. Sometimes they put up with Fez's whining, sometimes not.

More often than not Jackie and Hyde seemed to drift closer together. His arm on the back of the couch, holding up her head, her hand half on her lap half on his.

It was easy to be like this picturesque couple. But Steven was itching to insult her and Jackie wanted to make some vapid comment on his clothes. They were at their best while they were fighting because the two were all passion and fire.

So this calm scene seemed nothing but fake to them. Still, neither made the first move to break it.

"Can we watch something else?" Jackie whined.

"Sure."

Hyde clicked to the next channel. He noticed Jackie staring at him, so he glared back. "What?"

"Quit being so nice, It's weird you dirty hippy."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You pampered princess!" Hyde snarled back.

Soon the two were chest to chest insulting each other again. The insults turned into kissing and Jackie and Hyde were back at the starting point once again.

Somehow even though they were doing the same thing over again they seemed closer than ever. Hyde broke the kiss first and put his arm around Jackie.

"Come on. Let's go see a movie."

She smiled at him. "Drive in or theater?"

"Drive in." Hyde answered automatically. "You don't think we're actually going to watch the movie, do you?"

Jackie laughed as he opened the door and they left the basement, in the middle of the day, in the middle of summer. Without a thought to who would see. Without caring what other people would think.

Without thinking about how it could all come bursting down around them. Neither one of them worried about their friends or their judgments, nor how this summer wasn't never ending.

This summer was a paradise.

**Notes:  
**Ah. It amuses me to think of wasting money to make out at a movie theater. And on a slightly better note, this fan fiction is halfway done! Doesn't seem like it, does it? Yet from now on Jackie and Hyde won't be able to ignore everything and hide as they were able to before. Because….

_Up Next! Hyde gets a call from Eric._


	7. Chapter 7: The End of Summer

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 7: The End of Summer

_Ring…Ring…_

Hyde yawned as he closed the fridge door. Kitty had dragged Red out of the house because she wanted a romantic dinner or something of that effect not that he had paid attention when she refused to cook and Red fumbled for a way to make his wife happy.

He was never as dependent on others as his friend Eric. Hyde liked that there was someone making hot food for him, but in between he was capable of putting something together for himself or even helping Kitty once in awhile.

Not that anyone knew about it.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" Hyde answered when he picked up the phone.

"Hyde man! Thank god you answered instead or mom or even worse…Red." Eric rambled.

"Good to hear from you too man. How's California going?"

"Good. Donna and I are back together and we're coming back to Point Place. Did my parents figure out I was gone?"

"No…Not at all." Hyde smirked.

"That's great!" The relief in Eric's voice almost made Hyde double over laughing. However, he prided himself for being Zen, so he held it in.

The two boys said their goodbyes and Steven cast a glance at the calendar. School would be starting up again soon.

Did summer really come and go that fast?

XXX

Jackie brushed her hair back as she put another skirt aside. She loved shopping in general, but back to school shopping was the best. It was the easiest excuse for her father to give her the best credit card so she could get what she needed for school.

True, she tended to dabble it more for clothes than notebooks and pencils, but what girl wouldn't?

She paid for the clothes and spotted a shoe sale in another store across the mall. A big smile lit up her face as she thought about all of the cute shoes that might match her new outfits.

Jackie strolled through the mall, but stopped when she spotted Hyde. He noticed her and walked straight towards her.

"What are you doing here, Steven?"

Hyde's gaze shifted from her to her bags. "I figured you'd be here. I got a call from Forman today. Kelso, Donna and him are on their way back."

"Oh…I see." Jackie considered what was going to happen when everyone got back together. Would Michael try to apologize to her? Will she not be able to kiss Hyde or be with him in public anymore? She pushed everything away and turned back to Steven, who was checking out a display about cars. "Hold my bags for me Steven."

"I'm not holding your bags for you. I'm not your slave."

He argued, but she shoved the bags into his arms anyway. Jackie explained to him that she wasn't done shopping for school and then she left him to follow her towards the shoe store.

A few hours later Hyde collapsed in the booth the gang usually hung out around in the Hub. He had been walking around the mall carrying bags of who knows what and he was just about sick of Jackie because of it. He never works this hard.

Jackie sat on the other side of the table as she sipped on her soft drink. "Thanks so much Steven! I was able to get a lot more since you were so kind to hold my things."

Hyde grumbled something between a 'you're welcome' and 'go screw yourself' and continued to lounge on the seat. He watched Jackie silently.

Jackie played with her French fries. She couldn't meet his eyes. "Will we be able to do stuff like this when they get back?"

"Probably not," He didn't sugar coat anything. Hyde wasn't one to lie no matter what the truth might cost him.

"I can't believe how fast summer went."

"Good times go by fast." Hyde smirked at her.

Jackie giggled. "Good times? You liked the way we spent this summer?"

Hyde was spiraling down dangerous territory, but he figured since everything would end the moment Kelso came back he was no longer afraid of letting her see a little piece of how he felt. "Of course, lying around all summer and making out with a hot chick is all I ever felt like doing."

"You think I'm hot?"

"Can it." He ordered before pushing her away emotionally, but Jackie surprised him.

"I want to kiss you so bad." The bubbly brunette was in control now as she scooted into the booth with her crush and took off his sunglasses before pulling him towards her.

A ticking clock was counting down inside both of their minds, but they pushed it away. They were determined to take advantage of the few days they had with each other before their friends came back.

They went from the Hub, to Hyde's car. After making out in there they made their way to the ice cream shop. He stuck a little bit of ice cream on Jackie's cheek and licked it off.

From the ice cream place they went to the library where they laughed when one kid got caught trying to steal Playboy magazines.

After the library they went to the bar to have a few beers and play some pool. Jackie moved her head in a way that made her brunette locks bounce when she caught guys checking her out. Hyde put his hand on her waist and kissed her when they came up to ask her out.

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning, but neither one of them wanted to call it a night, so buzzed and frisky they went up to Mount Hump to fool around. Everything was closed down by this time.

The last stop was the water tower. Hyde leaned back against it while Jackie rested her head on his shoulder.

"We don't really have to stop when they come back…" Jackie slurred a little. The alcohol was still high in her system, but she was sobering up being in the wind.

"Jackie…" Hyde didn't want to deal with this. Why was it always up to him to give everyone else a reality check?

"No! Listen, all we need to do is not get caught!"

He thought about her idea for a little while. Their friends tended to not realize what was right in front of them. Hell, if Kelso had kept his mouth shut no one would know how many times he cheated on Jackie. Hyde was sneaky. He could get away with anything.

Jackie, on the other hand, he was worried about. After all she was the one that pointed to a bag full of weed and said there was no pot in there.

"Alright. But no one finds out about us, got it?"

She smiled up at him. Jackie reached out to grab his hand and link their fingers together. They sat on top of the water tower until they saw the sunrise. For once they enjoyed each other's company instead of hating it or fighting with each other.

Hyde didn't let go of her hand as he walked her up the drive to her front door. He didn't turn away when she gazed back at him.

His hand stayed raised in the air a few seconds after Jackie pulled away to unlock her door and go inside. He stepped backwards, and then turned around to get in his car and drive back to the Forman's.

Inside his head, all Hyde could think about was that he wanted to curl up next to Jackie and sleep by her side instead.

**Notes:  
I am very happy that I have been updating once a week/once every other week on this story. As much as I love the light-hearted-ness of it I have so many projects to work on that after this is done I probably won't be able to post another 70s Show story for awhile. **

**Please Review.**

_Next up! The gang is together again!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Gang Is Together Again

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

**SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 8: The Gang Is Together Again

Hyde smirked as the familiar beat down van rolled its way into the Forman's driveway. Jackie was waiting impatiently by the sliding glass door. She was supposed to be watching for Red and Kitty, who were in the living room, and would be busting Eric at anytime. However, her eyes shifted between the van and him.

The two waited patiently while their friends got out of the van. Fez came running in from the garage door.

"Ai me! I'm sorry I'm late guys."

The group greeted each other easily. All the while Hyde was doing a mental countdown of when everything was going to go wrong.

10

"Hey, Donna! Don't worry about what everyone at school is saying…" Jackie chattered.

9

"I got to see pool boob, porn boob, bar slip boob…" Fez gloated.

8

"Yeah, there were some REALLY hot girls in California man!" Kelso shouted.

7

Donna rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to do that, Jackie?"

6

Eric fumbled with his pockets. "Hey, I got you something, Hyde."

5

"Oh man! We're going to have to smoke this soon." Hyde snickered.

4

"Hey, Jackie… How are you doing?" Kelso jerked his head to remove the hair from his eyes.

3

Jackie crossed her arms. "I'm fine. I've been seeing someone since you left."

2

"Oh really? Who? Do I know him? Is he better looking than me?"

1

Hyde scowled. "Shut the hell up you two!"

"HEY!" Red yelled loudly due to Hyde's outburst. Then the older man smiled and set his sights on his only son.

Let the games begin.

XXX

"Aw man! I got into so much trouble with Red." Hyde tuned out Eric's whining. As much as he missed his friend his complaining wasn't one of the things on his list to deal with.

He excused himself as hurried up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jackie staring at him. A smirk appeared on his face. Naughty thoughts started to overlap in his mind.

It didn't take long for her to find a way out of the basement. She was never a patient girl. Hyde pulled her in close and started kissing her inside the dining room. There was a rush of adrenaline shooting from every part of him.

_Shit! We might get caught man!_

The thought slipped from his head when Jackie pushed herself even closer to him. Hyde felt like it was stealing candy from a baby and suddenly he was looking all around for an imaginary cop.

"What's your problem Jackie? We could get caught! Keep your hands off me!"

He knew it wasn't right to scold her for something he initiated, but everything was screaming danger _danger_!

"Excuse you! I wasn't the one who yanked…"

"Shh!" He covered her mouth. Hyde was in full paranoia mode. "Someone's coming!"

The two of them waited while Kelso went by completely oblivious to their presence. Hyde was prepared to whisper scream at the female in front of him again when he heard a coughing noise to the right of them.

Jackie and Hyde turned to see Fez with a bag half filled with candy. "Well I liked to keep candy in the dining room since it's a room you're supposed to eat at, but it seems like your use of a dining room is to eat each other's faces off."

Hyde panicked as Fez awkwardly tried to leave the room as fast as his foreign legs could take him.

He blocked his friend at the last second and jerked the bag of candy from him.

"Aiiii! My candy!"

"Hush Fez!" Hyde yelled a little too loudly. "Listen, I'll give you back your candy but you just have to listen to me. Hey! Pay attention to me man!"

Fez gave him an angry, frustrated look. "I won't tell Kelso. Now give me back my candy you bastard!"

"No, no! Hey don't worry, Kelso already knows." Hyde lied. He knew there was no way Fez could keep a secret, but if the little guy didn't know it was a secret he wouldn't feel the need to blab at all. So Hyde continued with the lie. "It's just a bit of a sore subject you know. One of those things people just don't feel the need to talk about when close friends kiss and yell at each other."

"But I've kissed people…"

He rushed to stop his friend, "That was different! Jackie and I have been friends since we were kids. You know. That's something people do from time to time. In just a few years you'll be close enough to Jackie to kiss her too."

"Steven!" Jackie hissed.

"Hush woman!"

Hyde handed back the candy and Fez rushed off saying something about how he couldn't wait to make out with Jackie. The edge wasn't gone, he still felt like something was amiss. He wanted to get away from the scene of the crime as soon as possible.

"You had no right to tell him that I would kiss him. I do NOT kiss foreigners!" Jackie followed him as he stomped his way through the house.

"Didn't you already kiss him?"

"No, he kissed me. There's a difference!"

"Well it was either that or he'd flap his freaking mouth to Kelso. Do you want Kelso to know about us?"

"What us?" Jackie finally exploded. "You can't even admit you like me!"

"Whoa! Now hold on a minute there. I never said I like you. I never even said I could tolerate you." Hyde explained when the two of them were standing by his car alone together.

Jackie huffed, but instead of arguing she changed the subject.

By kissing him.

He held on for a little while until the warning bells started going off again. "Get in the damn car, so we can go somewhere else where we won't get caught again."

"Okay." Her smile was smug, but he was too worried to notice.

_He totally likes me._

They were halfway out of the driveway when they noticed the rest of the gang coming out of the basement. Jackie squeaked and laid her head in his lap. Hyde gripped the steering wheel. He would have enjoyed teasing her if he wasn't worried about pissing off his friends or getting caught.

He settled for pissing them off and peeled out of the Forman driveway and sped away from the house. He'd make an excuse about being pissed about something or another later.

Hyde smiled after they were out of the neighborhood and Jackie's head was still in his lap. "You know… Since you're down there…"

"Don't even think for one second that I'm doing THAT."

Jackie settled herself in her seat and started fixing her hair. She ignored him.

"You know you can just try it once. Or twice."

"Sorry, I'm not that slutty."

"Easy girls aren't the only ones who do it." Hyde laughed. "And I've seen the way you leave a hickey Jackie."

She smacked his arm. "Steven!"

It wasn't the first time he thought about it and it wouldn't be the last. Hyde figured he was stubborn enough to ask about it until he got it, but for now he let the topic drop as Jackie snuggled into his side. He put his arm around her as he navigated his way towards the next town over where he wouldn't have to worry about privacy.

Jackie sighed next to him. The judgment from their friends was inevitable. She put it out of her mind as she put a hand on his thigh. His foot pushed the petal down and they sped up even more. She felt like giggling.

The high of almost being caught was something she wanted to feel again and again.

_Next up! Someone else catches them!_

**So this was a little more naughty then the other chapters. It was fun to write and I kind of used Jackie's expertise about hickey's to Hyde's advantage.**

**4 more chapters left.**

**Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: What Kelso Sees

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 9: What Kelso Sees

Kelso blinked slowly. He was stopped short of storming the basement in his loud and happy manner. His ice cream was dripping on the cement, but he had long forgotten his frozen treat.

Inside the sliding glass door Hyde was sneaking a quick kiss on Jackie. It was just a peck on the cheek as she giggled about something the curly haired man said.

Kelso blinked again as he dropped the food and walked down the basement steps. The door came flying open.

"Hey guys."

Eric, Donna, and Fez gave him strange looks. Fez quickly went back to watching tv.

Donna quirked her hot red head at him. "Is everything okay, Kelso?"

"Yeah. Can't a man say hi? Geez!" Kelso plopped down on the chair by the door. His mind tried to figure out what he saw. What it meant… But the show on the tube was more interesting, so he quickly forgot about Hyde's affectionate peck.

A few hours later Kelso noticed Hyde wasn't in his normal seat. It had taken awhile to focus on that point because Donna was sitting in the chair Hyde had claimed as his and since she was wearing a skirt his full focus was on trying to see her panties.

And they were sexy pink ones too.

After she had gotten up to go get drinks with Eric, Kelso had peeked around. Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the couch together. Fez was humming to himself as they watched the commercials.

Hyde discreetly whispered something into Jackie's ear and she smiled back. Kelso squirmed in his seat. They were too close to each other.

It was unnatural.

He wondered when his best friend had started cuddling up to his girlfriend. He didn't like it.

Wait. She was his ex-girlfriend now. Sometimes Kelso got confused when they were on or off since it happened so regularly for years. It was something safe to fall back on.

Their new coziness was threatening that.

"So… Jackie…" Kelso licked his lips before flipping his hair. He knew he was easily the most attractive male of their group, so it would be easy to get Jackie on the same page as him. "Can we talk outside?"

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. Was there something on his face? "Is there something on my face?"

Hyde and Jackie shared a look. Anger coiled through his stomach, though he didn't understand why, he suddenly wanted to make a cruel comment about it.

Instead he stretched his long legs and led the way, never thinking that she would refuse.

Jackie rose from her seat. She felt uncomfortable and put on the spot, but everyone of the gang had figured this was where the two most beautiful people they had ever met would get back together and it'd be happy ever after.

Well all except for Hyde. He gave her a look. She thought it might mean 'you don't have to do this'. However, she wasn't sure. Instead Jackie steeled herself.

There would be no more Mrs. Jackie Kelso heart bubbles in her life.

She sighed as the door closed behind her and she wandered up to the Forman's garage. Kelso was looking around, avoiding her eyes much like he did when he didn't want to tell her something.

Like when he cheated.

Still, she had always forgiven him. As horny as he was he could also be sweet and affectionate. Add in the fact that they both were silly and superficial they were practically made for each other.

She shook her head as she realized that she didn't want it to be that way anymore. It had become too easy to hide behind fashion, popularity and looks. Though she still relied on it most of the time Steven was changing her little by little.

She was noticing things about herself and her life that she hadn't before.

Jackie appreciated Michael's good looks as he found the 'right' thing to say. It wasn't like he changed much when he was in California; he was the same ole' handsome idiot. She smiled to herself.

"Jackie… I know I messed up."

Her eyes rose. She focused on Steven's Zen lessons. "That's an understatement."

Kelso closed the large gap between them. One second he was across the room and the next he was hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Jackie. I want to know if you'll still marry me. I won't run off this time. I promise."

He was lying, he knew that much. As much as he loved the small brunette the commitment she wanted never seemed important to him. He didn't want to be tied down and trapped. Kelso prayed she didn't say yes, but knew her too well for her to say no.

"No…" Jackie whispered. She was upset. The heartbreak she tried too hard to let go of took over her entire body. She started to cry. "No! Don't do this to me, Michael!"

Kelso stepped back like she was on fire. He just offered her everything she wanted, why was she not happy? "Jackie…"

"No! Stop it! Stop hurting me!"

Jackie rushed away from the Forman's property. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she wanted to be far away from everything that had ever shattered her into pieces.

She was going to go far away from every place that she had ever seen Michael Kelso at.

Kelso gazed after her hopelessly. He was even more confused than he was to begin with. What was going on here? Why'd she say no?

He turned to walk back down the basement steps. At least he had his friends to fall back on.

XXX

Hyde twitched in his seat when Kelso came back alone. He had been wound up since the two of them left. He watched his friend sit on the couch by Donna. Kelso looked depressed.

Well that just brightened his day.

"Where's the Devil woman?" Eric asked with a large smile. Calling Jackie the Devil had been the only semi burn he could come up with without making him seem like a total idiot.

"She took off." Kelso replied desolately.

"Oh god, here we go with the sob story all over again." Hyde complained as he crossed his arms and focused on the television. He wouldn't feel bad for his friend.

He had a crush on his best friend's ex-girlfriend. That was guilt enough.

"I proposed to her."

"You did what!?" Donna screeched.

Eric chimed in with, "Are you insane?"

Fez chewed on a piece of candy. "When's the wedding?"

Hyde sat very still in his seat.

Kelso continued. "She said no and ran away crying. Do you think she's seeing someone else?"

Hyde could just see Fez's mouth open. He beat the foreigner to it. "Nah man. She probably has PMS."

A shudder went through the males of the group while Donna rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to see if Jackie is okay."

They watched Donna leave the basement. "Quit looking at my ass you pervs!"

They smiled at each other before Hyde broke out the stash. Jackie's breakdown was far from their minds.

"Hey did you know that there's a car that runs on water, man?"

XXX

Jackie buried herself in the Nancy Drew section of the library. How she loved mysteries. Her nerves soothed from the touch of the pages.

She withdrew into the world of the book. She forgot about the little drama in her life.

XXX

Donna had given up on finding Jackie and had come back to smoke with them. Hyde's buzz was wearing off as he sat away from the circle and refused his turn on the pass around.

Where was she? Where could that silly cheerleader go? She didn't have a car; she refused to take the bus…

She probably didn't want to be around anything that reminded her of Kelso if he did in fact make her cry…

He contemplated the possibilities before announcing to the group.

"I'm going to get out of here. I have someone to meet."

They waved him off. They were too high to think to ask him about his weird behavior or joke about meeting a girl.

Hyde froze his ass off driving around with the window down. His high was officially gone and he was bummed and a little pissed he had to track down Princess Jackie.

He noticed her coming out of the library as she said goodbye to the librarian who was locking up. He pulled up in front of her.

Jackie was surprised he was there. Somehow Steven had a tendency to see right through her. She wondered if it was because she was so 'shallow'.

If he were to answer the unspoken question Hyde was afraid that tracking her down would mean exactly what he didn't want it to mean. He was just in the neighborhood.

"Hey, need a ride? I was going to the Hub."

She smiled as she settled into the passenger seat. Both decided to drop the 'Michael Kelso' conversation.

Why make an already bad day worse?

**I have put a deadline on when I want this fan fic complete and I'm afraid I'm already two days late on the first date I was supposed to update : ( Hopefully, I can get it together enough to not do that again.**

**3 more chapters to go. I'll be sad when this is done.**

_NEXT! Jackie blurts out something after getting questioned…_


	10. Chapter 10: Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 10: Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Donna couldn't hear Jackie and Hyde's conversation, but she wasn't very happy they were having one. She could see Jackie's hand resting on his arm and it puzzled her. Shouldn't he shake it off? Wouldn't he be insulting her by now? Why wasn't Jackie crying and running away?

And holy hell! Why in everything _sane_ in the world were the two of them kissing!?

Donna's eyes bugged out of her head. She turned away from the driveway of the Forman household and went back to her house. The red head was going to call her boyfriend and get to the bottom of this.

_Ring, ring…_

_Ring, ring…_

"Hello?" Hyde's gruff voice was the last thing Donna wanted to hear. She tried to hold in the self indignation she was feeling. A lecture wouldn't help anything right now, especially since all the hippy had to do was hang up the phone.

"Put Eric on the phone, Hyde."

"_Who is it?"_

The phone went silent. Donna raged at hearing the sound of Jackie's grating voice before Hyde prevented her from hearing any more. She got the feeling that she made the right move of trying to call instead of confront the secret couple head on.

"Hello?" Eric answered in a confused tone of voice, "Is something going on Donna? Why are you calling me instead of coming over?"

"Sorry Eric, but I just caught Hyde and Jackie kissing."

"HYDE AND JACKIE…!"

Donna quickly hushed him, "kissing. Yeah, but keep it down. I don't think they want anyone to know."

Eric raged. "That devil got her claws in my best friend. We have to stop her!"

"We have to confront them." Donna took hold of the conversation before her boyfriend could do anything stupid. "Let them know that it's not okay to keep something like that hidden and remind them how Kelso would feel when he finds out."

The couple wrapped up the conversation after that. Donna peered out her window to see if Jackie and Hyde were in the driveway before heading back over to the basement.

XXX

Jackie sighed as she crossed her legs on the couch in the basement. Fez, Michael, and Steven went to grab something to eat for the group and most likely get into some trouble before coming back. Jackie was waiting patiently until they came back.

Well, the reason she stayed behind is because she wanted to snoop through Steven's things.

Just about when she was ready to sneak into the back room Donna and Eric came down the basement steps. They were eyeing her in a way that made her uncomfortable. Did they know her plan?

Donna sat on her left and Eric on her right.

"How's it going Devil woman?" Eric's smile was rude and mocking. It pissed Jackie off.

"Just fine. Donna, I know this really hot guy I can fix you up with if you ever get sick of your pathetic 'boyfriend'. He's filthy rich too." Jackie bragged.

Eric crossed his arms in a huff after he failed to insult her back. She smiled.

Donna rolled her eyes at both of them. "Listen, Jackie… We need to talk."

"Is this about Eric being lame in the sack? Because that shouldn't be something you tell me about with him here."

"Well if you weren't so ugly I wouldn't be so lame in the sack!" Eric's nonsense babbling caused both girls to stare at him with wide eyes. Instead of trying to reason it away he threw his hands in the air like the motion would explain everything and got up off the couch. He repeated the motion as he left the basement and the two girls alone together.

Donna tried to count slowly before beginning again. "So… Are you seeing anyone lately?"

"No."

"Not even Kelso?"

"We broke up, remember?"

"So you're not hooking up with anyone?" Donna continued to fish.

"Nope." Jackie rolled her eyes at her friend. _Stupid lumberjack._

Donna's patience quickly ran out. "I saw Hyde and you kissing you little midget. What the hell were you thinking?"

Jackie blushed. She felt embarrassed and angry at her friend. "That is _none_ of your business!"

"It _is_ my business! Kelso and Hyde are my friends! What are you trying to do by dating Hyde? Are you trying to make Kelso jealous? Do you want to hurt Hyde?"

Jackie pushed herself off the couch. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like Jackie?" Donna followed the smaller girl. "Do you know what this will do to Kelso?"

"Michael has nothing to do with this!"

"HE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS; HE'S YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND!" Donna screamed. She couldn't believe the volume of her own voice.

Jackie seemed to shrink, tears threatened to overflow her eyes and trail down her cheeks. "And he hurt me. He broke my heart."

Donna closed her eyes. She no longer wanted to be honest. "Don't you think that Hyde will hurt you too? It's not like he's going to get serious with you."

"We're not just fooling around." Jackie blurted. She covered her mouth with her hand. She knew that as soon Donna asked the next question she was going to lie.

"Are you two together?"

It was a vague enough question. If she got caught she could always explain it away that Donna just didn't understand.

Because someone who had a loyal boyfriend like Donna would never understand.

"Yes." She whispered.

For the second time that day Donna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Hyde was in a relationship? And with Jackie Burkhart no less. She was definitely not his type. In fact, Jackie was so far from Hyde's type that the red head knew immediately that the small brunette would get hurt.

Again.

What was with Jackie and dating their friends? Maybe she would be happy with someone from her side of the tracks.

"Why don't you try dating that rich, hot guy you told me about?"

"He doesn't exist."

Jackie sat back down. She figured the conversation was over and that anything else Donna asked would have to be lied about or avoided. She was back in control. Her emotions wouldn't slip a second time. She wouldn't let them. Her big mouth had gotten her in trouble enough as it was.

She grabbed the nearest magazine off the table. "Ugh. Playboy. Why do guys like these things?"

Jackie opened the offending thing anyway and started pouring through it.

"Uggo, uggo, hairy, gross, buckteeth… Ew! Glasses are NOT sexy!"

Donna shook her head and crossed her arms. She wondered why she was friends with Jackie daily. Her checking out Playboy did not make it any better.

"Hey we got the grub!" Kelso announced as he carried two bags with Hyde carrying another two behind him. "Whatcha looking at Jackie?"

Donna smiled. "She's looking at Playboy. Looks like you turned her into a lesbian Kelso."

"HOT!"

"Ai…"

"You two going to go at it then?" Hyde questioned with a smirk.

Donna rolled her eyes at the boys envisioning a naughty encounter between Jackie and her. If she were going to try the other side Jackie would be the last one she wanted to try it with, since unlike some people she could do without thinking with her penis.

Wait. She didn't have a penis. Metaphorical penis, then.

"I'll go get Eric." She tried to shake off the thought of having a penis. The boys had definitely rubbed off on her. The wrong way.

"Hey if anyone is going to join in it should be me!" Kelso yelled after her. "I'm the hottest after all."

"Excuse you?" Jackie started to argue.

"Hottest male." He corrected, not wanting to fight with his ex-girlfriend.

Donna heard Hyde and Fez's voices as they changed the conversation. She speculated how long this peace would last.

"It'll probably all come out by the end of the week at least. Wait. I never got to ask her how long this has been going on."

**NOTES:  
**Dunno why but figured I wanted a chapter with Donna in the main seat since I had Kelso there. Two more chapters left. I'm excited to wrap this up so I can finish other projects. However, I do have another fanfic that I'm writing for That 70s Show… It's EricJackie… because I find that interesting. It won't be up for awhile though.

Reviews are much loved. I promise I will finish this by the end of the month.

_Next! Everything blows wide open! _


	11. Chapter 11: Consequences

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 11: Consequences

"What the hell is your problem!?" Hyde shouted at the younger girl, who was not even two feet away from him.

"What?" Jackie tried to defend herself. "It's not like I stated we were in a relationship. I just let her think we are."

Hyde pulled at his curly hair before his anger got the best of him. "That's exactly the problem! It's no one's business who I'm with and I AM NOT in a relationship with you. Get that through your head!"

"It's not that bad, Steven…"

"No, it's worse! I get the fifth degree from Donna and Forman, Kelso is trying to get all macho and fight me, and Fez is asking when our wedding is!"

"I didn't tell Michael…" Jackie pouted. The last thing she had expected when coming into the basement was to get yelled at.

"Yeah, well when you don't keep your hands to yourself he can have the luxury of a front row seat Jackie. DAMN IT WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET!?"

Jackie tried to cross her arms and give him attitude back, but she felt herself shrinking from him. "I… I'm sorry, Steven…"

"No, you aren't." Hyde cut her off. "You're the same damn annoying spoiled brat who followed me around whenever Kelso wouldn't give you the time of day. I can't stand you Jackie!"

He stomped off. There was no way in hell he would go anywhere near her again. Never, never again…

Jackie sniffed. _It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?_

She tried to hold herself together. Two breakdowns in two days were going to make her face splotchy, but she couldn't convince the salty water to stop falling from her eyes.

Donna and Eric had talked about Steven and her, Kelso saw them, and then like a big blab Fez blurted it out and pretty soon everyone was against her because everything was out in the open.

Why was Steven so angry? Was she some dirty secret? Despite the pair being raised in separate worlds she had always thought he held some affection for her no matter his harsh words.

All of those hopes of Hyde and her shattered. Jackie realized that she wasn't getting it together. She wasn't moving on to some other thought, even though it would be no time at all until one of the gang came down here and saw her.

As much as Jackie loved attention and needed people when she was sad, for some reason she couldn't handle anyone knowing how upset she was at Hyde yelling at her.

It felt like he had stripped every shell she put up and ripped out her heart. This hurt more than Michael's cheating had ever scarred her.

And how easily Steven did it scared her.

XXX

Hyde lightly banged his head against the wall. He sighed as he heard her sobbing. He itched to go out there and hold her, but he refused.

She was probably faking it anyway.

He counted the seconds. Someone else would come down and take care of her. Then she would be all right again.

Instead, he heard her shoes tap on the floor as she ran out of the basement. Vaguely, he remembered berating himself for yelling at her; however he pushed that away too.

He wouldn't let Jackie Burkhart get to him after she lied about being in a relationship with him.

Hyde closed his eyes.

XXX

Jackie breathed in deeply. She checked her reflection. No smudges, no blotchiness. Good. She heard the doorbell ring.

"Miss. Your friend… Donna… is here."

She ignored the accent her maid had. "Bring her in." _Donna never visits me. What's going on now?_

Donna sighed. She followed the maid to Jackie's bedroom door. As she entered she sat on the younger girl's bed. "So…How you been, Jackie?"

"Good… I'm so good. You?" Jackie cringed at the pleasantries.

"Well, no one has seen you in a week, so that's pretty unusual. I thought that I'd check up on you. Not that I care or anything." Donna hedged. What she really missed most was Jackie's understanding about how blatantly stupid the guys could be.

The two girls sat in an awkward silence.

"Why'd you lie to me about Hyde?"

Jackie covered her eyes with her hand. "I don't want to talk about that."

This conversation seemed to make Donna more uncomfortable rather than Jackie. The redhead had always been one of the guys more than a girly girl. "You really care about Hyde don't you? It wasn't just a lie, was it?"

The brunette held her head in her hands. _Don't cry… Don't cry…_

"When did this start? Was it during the summer?" Donna's curiosity annoyed Jackie.

"No. I've liked him for a long time. He's just always been so unreachable…" Jackie tried not to sob. "There was a lot of stuff that happened when you guys weren't around, but that doesn't matter now."

"You really messed up. However, I'm willing to admit I did cause more of a problem by letting it all out in the open, but you HAVE to know that its better that everyone knows about it and that it isn't this big secret."

"Yeah." Jackie brushed aside her bouncy hair. "Well, either way I have go to the mall. There's this amazing sale…"

Donna tuned Jackie out half-way. She tried to inspect her friend. Similar to when Jackie usually was upset she seemed a little washed out, not exactly like herself. It shocked the redhead to the core that Jackie had real feelings for Hyde.

He wasn't a substitute for Kelso. She wasn't just feeding off a scrap of kindness he sometimes gave the brunette.

Donna tried to think back on hanging out with the guys the past week without Jackie. They were rowdier, ruder, and cruder. Somehow, though, Hyde didn't really seem to find the amusement in it he usually did.

And he kept watching the door like he expected someone to come in and join them.

Jackie bustled around her bedroom to get ready to go to the mall. Donna took her cue to leave, but not without a parting shot.

"You can probably fix whatever's going on between Hyde and you. This time I promise I'll stay out of it unless you need me. Good luck Jackie."

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and counted. _I won't go back there. I won't, I swear I won't._

Although, she missed Steven. It hurt to even think about.

XXX

Hyde shoved his hands into his pants pockets. It had been getting chilly lately, with it being fall and all.

He laughed, associating fall with thoughts of Kelso's clumsiness.

Not that Kelso came around much since Jackie bailed. He mostly spent his time hanging with Fez from what Donna told him.

Donna and Eric too, started avoiding the basement to do more couple stuff. It was quiet without Jackie.

No, _no_ he would not think about that shallow little…

"What are you doing here, Steven?"

He hid behind his sunglasses, "Just passing through the neighborhood."

As he strolled away from one of Jackie's familiar routes he scolded himself. He couldn't believe he missed her.

XXX

"_What are you doing here?" Jackie crossed her arms at the hippy._

"_Just passing by, don't throw a hissy fit."_

_It was a lie, of course. She had been fighting with Kelso and hadn't shown up for a couple days at either school or the basement._

_Not that he had been worried._

_They sparred a little more before the relaxed silence enveloped them. The two were walking along through the park. _

"_Hey, Steven…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think I'll ever find someone that will treat me right and love me?"_

_He contemplated. No mention of her boyfriend anywhere in there. It perked him up a little. "Yeah, you'll find your prince charming and all that junk."_

_She rewarded him with a laugh._

XXX

The park was empty. It was past midnight, so unless more bums like him were out he was the only one there.

Even the bums were asleep by eleven o'clock in Point Place.

He wouldn't cave. He refused to go to her and apologize.

Not that it made much difference, because when his gaze went from the stars to his surroundings he noticed Jackie sitting on the swing set on the other side of the park. Her back was to him.

He wondered if she always followed him around to end up in the same place like him, or if by some miracle that they were that in tune with each other they found one another like some kind of kindred spirits.

Hyde couldn't stop himself from picking up one foot after another. He let his body go to her.

He still refused to apologize. No matter how their discussion might go.

**NOTES:  
**Wow, I changed the title of this chapter, and the next chapter will be the last. Sadly, I won't be able to do another 70s show fan fic for a little while. Not until I get some of my other ones complete. Sorry, Sorry.

_Up next is the final chapter… I don't need to give anything away to you do I?_


	12. Chapter 12: Official

**I don't own That 70s Show.**

_They said that they were bored and had nothing better to do, but the summer that Jackie and Hyde got together was more than just a hookup. And the attraction didn't just start that summer. It had been going on for awhile._

**Beyond Words**

Chapter 12: Official

It was almost painful how the minutes ticked by silently between them. Both refused to make the first move.

They knew Jackie would be the one to crack first.

The park lights were far away from their standing place. She couldn't see his face. Somehow, she expected his expression wasn't pleasant.

She had missed him.

There was more silence. It ate at her, though it seemed to calm him down.

She hated him.

Where do they begin?

_Jackie crossed her arms. She glared down at Hyde in his chair as he mimicked her movement and glared back at her. They had been like this for an hour._

"_You're lying."_

_Hyde clenched his jaw. "I only lie to cops and parents, Jackie."_

"_Michael wouldn't cheat on me."_

"_Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitch. No, wait, that wouldn't stop him either."_

_She smacked him on the arm and sat down on top of the couch in a huff. Michael was her first boyfriend, they had lost their virginity to each other only days before. Why was Steven so determined to hurt her?_

"_Jackie I'm breaking code telling you this…"_

"_Then why tell me at all!?" Her voice broke, "Is it because you don't like me?"_

_He avoided the question, "No one deserves to be treated like crap. You two will destroy each other."_

"_He can't do this to me. Michael loves me!"_

"_He doesn't love you the way you want him to Jackie. This isn't some fairytale." Hyde felt the guilt claw at him. It wasn't right to interfere like this. Why was he doing it? Why did he care?_

_She had cried until he distracted her with some pot. A few days later Kelso got caught with Pam behind the gym._

"What are we doing Steven?"

He didn't want to answer that. The whole implications of that road were enough to panic him.

"We're standing in the park."

Jackie refused to let him deter her. "Do you care about me?"

"I…"

"Am I just some girl you fool around with; one of those notches in your bedpost?"

"Jackie…"

"Maybe that's all I've ever been good for. I mean, I am pretty, so why not use the pretty girl for a joy ride."

Hyde felt himself being backed into a corner. She had chosen her weapon and knowing her mouth was as deadly as it was beautiful he did the next best thing.

He imagined she was on mute.

Jackie didn't notice he wasn't paying attention anymore. She continued to berate him. He didn't listen, but it was his own personal hell he managed to catch her last question before she shook her head at him and stomped off.

"Steven Hyde, will you be my boyfriend?"

"What...?"

He watched her walk away. He couldn't believe how dumbfounded she left him. How could he possibly be honest with her?

XXX

"Quit following me." Jackie ordered as she skipped a few paces away from Steven's form.

"Jackie…"

"You made things perfectly clear, Steve… Hyde."

He winced. It was easy to catch up to the smaller girl. He grabbed her arm. "Jackie, stop."

"Why? So you can make fun of me for my feelings for you? I _like_ you, Steven. I want to be _with_ you. Not just some dirty secret."

"No one said you were a dirty secret." He was interrupted by Jackie's shrill voice.

"You don't want anyone to know about us! That makes me…"

He kissed her. If there was anything he could do to stop this uncomfortable conversation with all these emotions flying around it was to occupy the brunette's mouth.

She pushed him away, "Don't hurt me."

Hyde hugged her. He didn't know how to handle this. He wasn't sure what to say or do to make everything alright and he didn't feel ready to admit anything. However sometimes life didn't wait for a man to be ready.

"I like you, Jackie. I want to be with you… I'm just not sure how."

She buried her head into his chest and cried. Did he do something wrong? Did he say the wrong thing? He stood there awkwardly holding onto the pretty girl that turned his life upside down.

Once she got herself under control, Jackie peeked up at him. "Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

He tried to keep his face from twisting into an expression that would have upset her more. Hyde slid his hands around her waist instead.

"Small steps, grasshopper. Small steps."

Jackie smiled at him before kissing him. He got lost in the taste of her lip gloss. It had been so long since they were last like this. He missed it.

He missed her.

He had a feeling she understood by the smile she gave him and they easy way they fell into step with one another.

"So when are we going to tell everyone else?" Jackie pushed.

Hyde almost laughed at the predictability of the girl beside him. "They'll figure it out on their own."

With that last assertion Jackie was practically beaming. Hyde figured that the one moment of him being uncomfortable and putting himself out there wasn't such a bad thing. Everything else he could handle whenever it came up.

It might blow up in their faces or work out for the best. Either way Hyde was one word he never thought he'd describe himself as.

He was happy.

THE END.

**NOTES:**

**So the ending is a little weird, sorry. However much I loved this fanfic, I'm glad it's over. When I get the chance I will come back with even more ideas, but for now you must forgive me for focusing on my fanfics in other fandoms.**

**Yay! This procrastinator finished something!**


End file.
